


Bad boy down

by Peonymangoes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Bottom Bang Chan, Bottom Chan nation rise, Bullying, Choking, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Woojin, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hate Sex, Humiliation, I cried twice doing the tags, Im sorry the story isnt as bad as it looks pls read, Imma just put the warning just incase, Is that...?, Kinda noncon actually, Kissing, Light Masochism, M/M, More like agressive teasing but eh, Only a little dont get excited, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partially Clothed Sex, Porn With Plot, Power bottom woojin, Protect jeongin hes precious, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Service top chan, Sorry My Hand Slipped, Teasing, Theyre 18 in this so basically its legal, Top Kim Woojin, dubcon, dubcon ish, lol, noncon, okay i think thats it, sub bang chan, whew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonymangoes/pseuds/Peonymangoes
Summary: New student Woojin just rubs Chan in the wrong way for some reason and causes friction. He becomes a major asshole to him and its only so long he can get away with it.Or alternatively the cliched bully x victim kinda thing.(Also im really bad at summaries and titles i promise the story is better than it sounds ahdbsj)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: first chapter contains noncon themes and basically assault but the second chapter is more dubcon and both people do enjoy what they did (even if Chan is unwilling to admit it)
> 
> Anyway...  
> Hi new story hehe... dont worry im still currently working on my old one and i have soke new ones in the making. This is kind of the introduction chapter and originally i was gonna make this a one shot but then... it happened... i put too much thought into it and i created a whole chaptered mess. Anyway i hope you enjoy this kinda cliched story uwu

To say Chan was upset was an understatement. He was beyond livid. He felt his face heat up with rage and slight embaressment as he saw the other bastard's smug face. He rarely looked like that and Chan felt his face heat up even more. No way in hell was that asshole ever handsome to him. 

And then he walks off like nothing was even going on, like nothing was happening. He just exited the scene calmly leaving Chan a little dumbfounded. 

"Hey! You just gonna leave without finishing?! Pussy!" 

Woojin. Fucking Woojin stops for a second and then turns his face toward Chan before saying to him

"I dont have time to meddle with you. Besides I wait for my partners to finish first before im done." He smirks but his cheeks are tinted slightly pink and he walks off, a little bit faster and less controled then just now. He takes in the innuendo and then decides he really hates that bastard. 

-

It all started on the first day of school. Nearly five months ago. Chan was ready to die, he fucking hated the place called school, it was boring and he hated being bored. It was hell in there to deal with all the noisy, brainless fucks in that building and do all the homework and studying. Of course that didnt stop him from trying to pass. Yes he hated it but he didnt want to be jobless and not able to go to college.

He kind of isolated himself, only allowing a few close friends and he didn't join any after school clubs or activities, preferring to just go home and sleep or do his own thing and procastinate on homework for as long as possible.

Despite it all, he thought, this was the last year of school. Less than a year would he have to spend in this shitty place before he could be free. He could smell the freedom in the air and taste the power in his tongue. He would be able to tolerate it... but a certain dark haired, despicable boy came into his life and now he could never tolerate anything anymore. This new kid, Kim Woojin destroyed his life, literally. He was a massive annoying asshole that seemed to make it his life mission to annoy Chan every chance he got. 

The worst part was how well Woojin pretended that he wasn't a little devil. He was all smiles and soft boy looks, with those pearly whites and cute oversized sweaters, handsome face with a voice as sweet as honey and his hair looked so silky... and then thats when the train of thought stopped abruptly and gag at the thought of his stupid face. 

Usually he wouldn't be so immature but something about him just made him so uncontrolably angry. Maybe it was how he became a prefect in less than three months even though Chan had tried all throughout his lower secondary years to become one only to be turned down. He realized sooner or later that most prefects were, like everyone else, a bunch of stuck up pricks but more annoying. Woojin liked to put him in trouble too but he did it so subtly it made him seem like an innocent angel that was only doing his heroic duty as a prefect by calling out on Chans dyed hair. This made Chris more angry and more violent in class and it only seemed to entertain Woojin. He got even more competitive but only against Woojin. Even if they had both failed as long as Chris got higher than him it was fine.

They mostly bickered, about everything and anything and it didnt help that they shared a lot of their classes. Even when teachers changed their seats to make sure they were at opposite ends of the class, they shouted their arguements rather than whispered them. Almost everyone was annoyed with them and Chan was pretty fucking annoyed too. He had better things to do than to waste time on that little snake. Who managed to find his phone number and now calls him, usually to nag him about homework, tests or to follow the rules mors. Who does he think he is? They're not friends, he's acting like he's trying to be his new mum or something. Not even his mum was this obsessed with his life. God he could fucking choke him.

But a good thing was whenever Chris did do something, push him, beat him in a test or mock something about him the boy who was usually bright and sunny would crumble and stutter. It was almost addicting to see him get this way. So he continued his antics even when the other boy suggested that they should stop fighting and simply get along like normal civilised human beings should. Chris would antagonize him and get the victory he deserves and then repeats. That's basically how the first four months went by.

-

 

"You guys are acting like middle schoolers... so immature..." 

"I- 

"I'm not in middle school anymore, I just started high school you can't say anything to me now."

"Whatever Jeongin." 

"Whatever Chris." 

This brat Jeongin wont shut up about him and Woojin but to be fair its only because Chan wont shut up about the other boy himself. 

"Seriously you guys should just get like a little spicy and then all your problems and tensions will be solved!" 

"What do you know about getting spicy and life problems kid?" 

"More than you obviously." 

"Hey Innie." 

"Yeah?" 

"Shut the fuck up brat." 

Evil cackling is heard. 

 

Chris can proudly say he is currently winning the war. A couple suprise shoves in the hallway and mocking him when he tells someone off during his duty and tipping over his flower pot and now he reigns superior as the boy has done nothing back only being silent or shocked. But now that there"s no reaction from him anymore, he doesn't get any satisfaction from any of it. Why won't he pay attention anymore? Does that little bitch think hes too good now? Of course he does. He thinks he's better than everybody probably.

The sixth month in and he is killing it. He's considered riling Woojin up a new hobby of his and even has a little group to join him sometimes. He once even stayed back from school to scare him. He was incredible. It should be harmful or just plain weird to be this into it but Chris couldn't help it. He just loved this and he didn"t know why. It can be considered immature or just mean but he didn't care. After only about 2 months and he was out.

-

"I wait for my partners to finish first before im done." 

The words play over and over again in his head and he cringes. He doesn't need to know what he does in bed. 

He's so going to fuck him up tomorrow.

-

They were just in the corridor, most of it empty as the other students already made it to their next classes, only a few were there, walking by and glancing past them. They had just finished chemistry with a bang. Literally, Chan had pulled a stunt with the other boy. He mixed something random with his substances for the experiments which caused it to blow up and caused Woojin to scream with horror. Chris was hollering and Woojin seemed to sense that it was him behind it and he was right. Then Woojin had went past him and elbowed him in the ribs and said something about being annoying and mean. He only smirked, arrogance written across his face and Woojin scoffed and turned his back at him. 

Now Chris had provoked him in the corridor.

"Hey bastard! Meet me after school and i'll show you mean! Infact i'll show you fucking evil!" 

"If you're gonna hit me why dont you do it right now right here." 

The other replied cooly.

While the other usually got flustered and angry to the point of stammering not once had he been so calm. This was new. He usually wasn't so blunt either, maybe he was trying to one up him or something. Well he could do that all day. But hey! What was up with this new reaction, what's up with him? He should be angry but he looks like almost smiling. Woojin should be upset and it was kind of infuriating him.

His dark hair was styled casually and he had a baby blue sweater on. Cute.

His face must have shown his frustration because Woojin smiled as bright as Chan's dyed blond hair and crossed his arms. He was giving these eyes that basically just said "come at me bro." 

Chris lunged toward him with his fists balled but Woojin grabbed onto his shoulders and shoved him onto the wall with some strength he didn't know he had. He had shoved him really hard too. He growled and tried to push out of his grip and rip his face out but Woojin had him trapped between the wall and him. His face only turned redder. He blamed his anger. 

"Argh! Cut the crap and let me go asshole!" 

"Maybe i will when you cut your crap in class! You're always the one provoking me and starting arguments so isn't this what you wanted?! Huh?!" 

"Since when?! All i want is for you to stop this and quit being a little bitch!" 

Woojin grabbed his collars and slammed him back onto the wall.

"Quit being a little bitch?! Seriously?! Even after i offered to make up and to stop fighting here you are acting like a seven year old! You bully and harass me everyday and you always do these things with no reason! You harrass me for five months straight since i've been here and you dont expect me to be angry! Not even a little bit?!" 

Woojin looks almost as red as Chris and so he smirks taking in the fact that finally Woojin has cracked and he's about to lose it, maybe he would cry and then he could beat the shi- 

Woojin grabs his collar again and rams him against the wall even harder and he involuntarily gasped with mostly suprise and now the other looked smug.

"Let's see who the little bitch here is." 

He muttered as reached for his zip on his jeans and Chris nearly screamed and he thrashed around violently but somehow he couldn't escape. 

"Oh my god it's so tiny!" He cackled. 

He wasn't hard of course it wouldnt be giant. He was fuming.

"We are in the hall! Stop! Someone could see and get the wrong idea! I said stop it! Cut your crap!"

 

Woojins face gets too close to his neck and he breathes onto it making him involuntarily shudder and then he licks a stripe up onto his jaw and into his ear. Chan lets out the smallest whimper. 

"You f-fucking bastard! S-stop! I swear to god i will fucking beat your ass up! " 

Woojin still looks smug and unbothered as he whispers 

"What's wrong? Can't handle it baby? You feel bothered right? You just want me to stop harassing you and leave you alone right?" 

Chans face is tomato red and hes pinned against the wall and his pants are unzipped with his dick out. This was so bad. He was going to end that motherfucker. 

Just as he pushes himself foward with all his might Woojin lets go abruptly and moves out the way causing Chan to fall fowards onto his front and Woojin steps on his back as he tries to get up. 

"Next time you provoke me or do something unnessacary against me i can and i will get worse. I've dealt with your shit for long enough. Okay? Good." 

He kicks his side lightly for extra measure which causes Chris to flinch and then he walks off calmly into the distance as Chan finally zips up his jeans and rearrange his shirt. Then he rushes to the nearest bathroom because he thought he just saw a teacher and then he remembers he had a class to go to. Woojin probably didn't get in trouble and made a simple excuse and the teacher cooes at him and lets it go. Chan then realizes with horror that he"s slightly hard and he tries to shake it off.

No fucking way that the digusting little shit got him half hard. Not a chance.

He was gonna kill that motherfucker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is ready my dudes. You are no longer hungry.

Chan's sluggish when he walks to school the following monday either from a lack of sleep or motivation, probably both. 

Woojin had really pissed him off last week, possibly even scared him, just a little bit but theres no way he would say that out loud. He could imagine the bastard sitting on his bed with his math homework infront of him and he'd be sitting there thinking about what he did to poor Chris, with evil delight and for extra measure he'd also do an evil terrifying witches cackle and he would extend his arms dramatically and thunder rolled as lightning cracked as the witch would be getting full of himself as he stared at the dead bodies hanging in his room wondering how he should painfully and slowly kill Chris and which part of his body he should eat first. Okay... maybe he isn't a serial killer but still.

Eurgh...

-

 

He was pretty sure he saw Woojin during the week, they did share classes afterall but he hadn't bothered him and vice versa, and nobody made a fuss about it, assuming they had made peace and was just glad that the class was quiet again. Little did they know Chris was planning revenge... a vengace so great it would be turned into a movie and go down in history and he would turn into a fucking legend. This planning mostly involved brooding in his secluded corner of school on the third floor about things that werent even about Woojin but hey it's something.

Jeongin had been pretty pleased he had shut up about the other boy and Chris would usually rant to the other but he was scared he was going to reveal more than he wanted to. The younger would never shut up if he knew, yes they had been close friends and in the same neighbourhood for ages now but Chris would not tolerate his baby making fun of him. 

Maybe... it had been a prank taken that far, perhaps this was his way of provoking or getting back at him. It was a prank and he only wanted to mess with Chris and rub him the wrong way a little, he was probably expecting Chris to explode with rage or something, he did... but it lasted about five seconds before the bastard broke his back on the wall. How did he reduce him to this or maybe he was always this weak, at least compared to the other but maybe he worked out a lot, he wouldnt know, he barely knew anything about the boy really. 

Maybe he was something out of this world, a demon sent to terrorize him maybe. But he didnt like thinking about him more than usual because now he thinks about his (large) hands gripping his collar, his red (handsome) face and those stupid eyes, they had some sort of evil malicious shine to them and he didnt like it. He would wind up feeling hot and bothered as the thoughts escalated, hands on his chest, on his back, eyes taunting him and his mouth and tongue on his neck again. 

He shudders but he doesnt know whether it's because he feels grossed out or not. He doesn't want to know and he doesn't want to think about it. He's just gonna shove those thoughts into the back of his mind and they'll only come out again once he's about thirty five years old with a kid and a wife and he's lying awake in cold sweat in his bed as the repressed thoughts and feelings finally come out all at once.

So he decides he's gonna ambush him after school. He knows that he always stays back on fridays and then just stays there doing god knows what. Something like prefect moral duties or whatever. It doesnt matter, what does matter is that Chan will take down Woojin after school and thats that. If that motherfucker wants a reaction then hell give a reaction alright. 

Friday rolls around soon enough and Chris finds the boy in the libary and he can't tell what hes doing, he's alone but maybe he's sorting through books or something. Woojin's wearing a white collared shit and a blue sweater over it, the same sweater he wore when he- 

Chris snaps out of it, no thinking about it again. He finds Woojin and manages to back him up into a corner faster than the other can process. He looks back at him with a scowl while Chris just smiles at him. 

"What are you doing here? I don't think you're here to study." 

"Just having some fun my dear." 

"Whatever just stay out my way." 

Chris moves with him and blocks his way, Woojin only raises an eyebrow. 

"Uh oh not so fast~ You're not going anywhere~" 

Woojin is still glaring daggers at him. 

"I'm serious, get out of my way." 

"No. Ehehe-hey! What the fuck?!" 

Woojin pounces on him and brings the both of them tumbling to the floor

Woojin gets off and walks away from him and Chris impulsively lunges towards him and pulls him down. 

A series of groans and yelps followed.

Woojin was now on top of him again and he had his arms around him. 

"Haven't had enough? Didn't you tell me to stay just now? Are you gonna get physical with me now?" 

Chris breaths hard through his nose and prepares a punch but as he turns to Woojins face that same evil glint from last time was back in his eyes and he paused but it was too late, Chan was flipped over to his back and arms held back. He was trapped. Again. 

"Tsk tsk... did you not learn from last time? Or did you just not bother to listen?" 

Chris is now the one scowling, but Woojin carries on. He has this devious look on his face which he fucking hates

"I think i'm gonna have some fun with you. Maybe teach you a lesson while i'm at it."

"The hell is that supposed to me-" 

Chris stops as his eyes meet Woojin who has now taken a few things out of his backpack. Oh shit. Nonononono...

But as Woojin puts a handcuff on him Chris doesn't move or even fight back, part of him wanted to but another part knew it was pointless to and another bigger part perhaps wanted the other to mess with him. 

All thoughts were stopped as his shirt was unbuttoned and his jeans opened. He could feel Woojin stroking his hand over his body and he could feel himself getting hard. Suddenly he was flipped over and the boy got on top of him and straddled him. 

"You know what this is?" He asks deviously as he holds up a cockring in front of him. Chans jaw drops. 

Woojin starts kissing and sucking across his face and along the column of his neck and trails down his chest and torso untill he reaches his crotch and slips on the ring. Chan lets out a strangled whine and thrashes around a little. Woojin justs plays with his hair and sucks a hickey into his collar. 

Chan is helpless right now, Woojin just put a cockring on him and he couldn't do anything about it and still he was turned on. Woojin starts stroking his dick and Chan fails to contain his noises still, letting out little pants, gasps and small moans. 

"Come on Chan, no need to be shy... there's absolutely nobody here... you can be as loud as you want." 

Woojin continues to stroke his cock and plays with his balls in his other hand. Woojin tentatively licks a nipple as he tries to stifle an awkward noise and there's a blush on his face, Chan realizes that Woojin was still shy like before. It makes him feel a little better about his situation at least.

Chan doesn't find it in himself to fight the other man and slowly he starts letting himself go. Obviously Woojin looks cocky and it makes him try harder and Chris cant really complain that much, it was a good look on him and he was actually good at this. If only he would take the stupid ring off.

Suddenly he feels something wet and cold touch a certain part of his body it shouldn't be. 

"Ah ah! What?" 

Woojin only quirks at him. 

"What? You're not the only one that's gonna have fun today." 

"Who said i was hav- fff- aahhaaahhh.."  
Woojin rubs the stuff which Chris assumes is lube onto his rim and slowly pushes a finger in. 

"Chris jr. down here says you're having a lot of fun." He mocks, poking his dick and Chris sucks in a breath.

The finger in him feels strange and foreign and he isn't sure he likes it that much, even as the other boy is poring more lube and going as slow and gentle as possible. For someone who hates him and wants nothing to do with, Woojin sure is tender. And then the bastard shoves two more fingers in without warning he yelps loudly. Hes working them in now and he gets more used to the feeling inside. Which he questions how he even let the wretch top him but he doesn't really care about it right now. 

Woojins fingers pump quickly in and out and he rubs only slightly against his prostate which makes his dick twitch. 

"Ah. Its here right? Where you like it best?" 

Chris only nods as he pushes his body foward wanting more as Woojin presses his fingers harder onto his special spot. 

"Oh look at you... you were so feisty before, what happened to your tough asshole persona? Who's this desperate little bitch here?" Woojins spits those words and Chris just eats it up. He now fucks his fingers into him faster and continously rubs against his prostate and it sends shives down his spine and the pleasure that comes from it coils around his lower abdomen. He's ashamed that his harsh words make his dick twitch and leak and he's pretty sure he's a drooling mess right now, every damn time he feels close to an orgasm, Woojin stops and leaves Chris making strangled noises. 

"Hm. Looks like you want something slut. Better speak up, and i know you can because thats all you do when you bully me, you never shut up." 

Chris just moans in reponse. He won't beg, something in him won't let him. Instead he tries to look pleading into his eyes and Woojin only laughs cruelly. 

"Aww im sorry baby but i dont know what you want if you dont tell me... maybe you want me to just leave it and stop now." He pulls out and lets go of his dick. Chris thinks fuck it and decides to just let go of all his pride at this moment. Hes truly desperate right now and doesn't care anymore.

"Anhh! No!" 

Woojin looks at him. Chris turns even redder and looks at Woojin with his face tinted pink and his glossed over eyes. 

"Please don't stop... please just let me cum." 

"Say it again." 

"Please make me cum Woojin just let me cum please... anything please." 

He can see the extact moment Woojins brain short circuits. It gives him a rush that he hadn't felt before.

"Good boy Channie. You've been good but now i can't hold back anymore." 

He unzips his pants and brings his dick out and then finally takes the ring off Chans dick. He swore to god that he could've just came right there and then. 

Woojin slips a condom on, flips him over on his stomach and then finally, slowly positions himself into Chan and at this point he could only moan and do nothing else. 

Woojin thrusts in carefully and Chan feels stuffed. He isn't sure if he can take it. What feels like forever with Woojin with his dick inside him he feels good to go.

"Please... please move."  
He figured he would want Chris to beg. 

Woojin started thrusting in deeper and harder and Chris took it all. He moaned and gasped and nearly screamed when his prostate was stimulated. He just needed to cum. He's never been this stimulated this long without cumming before. All he need is to be uncuffed and then he can jerk it off all he wanted. So of course the cuffs dont come off, they stay on and it rubs into his wrists untill their red and sore but Woojin is fucking into him so hard and so good, hitting just all the right places and he's most likely crying right now. 

"Hey think you can cum untouched bitch?" Woojin tells him, his voice raw and lustful as he grips his hair roughly. Chan leans his head back in a moan and Woojin gets easy access to his neck, attacking it with bites, kisses and hickeys again and moves onto his shoulder and whatever little he can reach of his upper back. Woojin grunts again and asks again. Chan shakes his head and whimpers, he can feel his impending orgasm. 

"Aww~ does my little bitch need help down there?" The humiliation only turns Chris on even more at this point he cries out a yes and Woojin wraps a hand around his poor, red, leaking cock. 

"Aaahh! Ah please! Pl-ple as e!" Chan, with Woojin roughly fucking him from behind, at just the right angle and pumping his dick in tune with the thrusts and his deep heavy breathing and groans by his ears, it all feels rather animalistic. It takes Chris less than two minutes to cum and when he does so with a scream and he's pretty sure he's shaking. He can't help it, its feels so fucking good for some reason. Woojin is still chasing after his own orgasm, and Chris feels almost numb but he doesn't mind. Woojin then cums with a moan and kisses his back lightly. 

Theres about three minutes of silence where it's mostly Chris getting his breath and sanity back while Woojin takes off the restraints and fiddles through his bag. He's kinda of worried about what else could be in that blasted bag now, he doesn't think that it's full of books anymore. Hell, it could have been a bottle of piss or something really bad that he's too tired or too scared to think about. 

"Hey is there anyone here? Hellooo!" 

Chris knows that voice from somewhere, he guesses he should since he's in the same school as this guy. Then he turns around the shelf to hide and the both of them rushidly put on their clothes. He can't help but to think to himself, no fucking way. Weren't school hours over? Why would there still be students, especially on a friday? And oh shit, did the poor souls hear anything? He guesses Woojin feels the same because when he turns to look at him, they both have the same panicked, confused look on their faces. 

"Shit. Shit. Oh crap." Woojin mutters.

"Maybe if you shut up whoever that is won't hear you." 

"Be quiet youself then." 

They were arguing while whispering now that they didn't notice two people standing infront of them. It was some boy that he didn't really know and then next to him- oh shit. Jeongin. It was Jeongin. His friend. Yang Jeongin. There's an awkward silence now, he can't tell whether the two younger boys can tell what they were doing and Chris bolts out of the libary, before he can see the younger boy's reaction and before he can question why the boy was even there in the first place, and he does it within five seconds. Who cares now, Woojin had his way with him, he liked it (though he probably won't say it out loud) and now he doesn't know how things will be now. Hopefully they just never ever talk again, he doesn't want anything to do with the boy now. He knows Jeongin might ask about it but he doesn't care. Suddenly his phone is buzzing and it's a call, from fucking Woojin. 

He ignores it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho~ remember i said it wasnt going to be a one shot? There you go agdgsjhk i cant stop writing garbage lol. Anyway im actually deciding whether to add like one more chapter or if i should just leave the story as it is, i mean i just wanted to write smut and now i have smut uwu. Anyway idk if the smut is really bad or cringey, its like my first time so dont be mean lol. Anyway enjoy
> 
> Twt: peonymangoes


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And i oop-
> 
> Oh and a warning i forgot to put: the word faggot pops up a lil bit in this chapter... just saying incase anyone is uncomfy with it

Woojin has been calling him everyday now for the past two weeks but there was no way in hell he was ever, ever going to even listen to his voice again, much less see his face. Thats why Chan has been ignoring all his call, his texts and avoiding him in school even if Woojin is actively trying to seek him out. Even if the other guy is currently making all these efforts, he doesnt give a shit. 

Which is why now he has a new hiding spot; the rooftop. Not like a futsal court style rooftop but like, an actual rooftop, where all the electrical, mechanical machines and stuff they use for the aircons and everything are. Students were definately not allowed to be there, but there was literally nobody there at any time of the day anyway so he figured it would be pretty safe. 

Jeongin's been giving him shit for it too. 

"So you're saying you and Woojin kissed and now you're avoiding him?"

Okay, so they did do more than just kiss but he had to preserve the kids rapidly decreasing innocence. 

"Just find him and talk it out, like the movies. Buy him flowers." 

"You're too young and naïve, sonny. You dont understand."

"Apparently more than you do." 

"Hey Innie?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Shut the fuck up and piss off yeah?" 

"Okay mister kiss and tell." 

"Youre horrible." 

And that was that, and still, he had no idea what to do.

 

-

 

He recieves a note on his table the next day attached to his book bag, which he didn't even know he lost. 

The note (or should he say letter) read: 

You forgot your bag the other day and you're being stubborn and not to talking to me so i have no choice but this. 

Btw, it's a little strange not having you around so much. I could almost say i sorta miss you. 

I think you're actually a nice person, so please, let's put our differences aside and be friends. 

Meet me on the rooftop during lunch. Theres something important to dicuss. (yes i know youre there)

Love, Woojin. 

 

He frowned upon reading the message from Woojin. Why the hell would he send a letter? But a better question to ask would be why the hell is he doing this? 

What a fucking asshole.

Still, during lunch, he sneaks his way into the rooftop and immediately sees Woojin looking out into the distance. He feels uneasy all of a sudden. He tries to slowly back out but he's caught before he could make his escape. 

"Ah, Chan! Its been a while." 

'For good reason too, you dick.' He thinks to himself. 

Chan doesn't say anything, just waiting for the other to say something. Maybe an explanation on why he's been dragged up here or maybe how Woojin even knew he'd been sneaking around up here in the first place. 

"You think you're so sneaky huh? You think i wouldn't know who insulted me on my locker!" 

"What-" 

"Seriously, how could i think that you wouldn't do something like that! You-" 

Woojin's mostly talking to himself now and Chan pretty much has a mental block on whatever he says but this deal with Woojin and his locker he has no idea about. Then he thinks about it, wouldn't it be fun to rile him up a bit? Let whatever the bastard did to him bite him back in the ass. 

"Come on, with how you acted last week, the last thing i expected was for you to call me a faggot on my locker." 

Woojin gives him a frown as he says it and suddenly the feeling is back. The one he feels when hes pissed Woojin off, the excitement. Maybe he would just push his buttons a bit today. 

"So what? We both know that's what you are? The precious, perfect Kim Woojin is actually a faggot bitch!" 

Woojin looks rather upset now and its only spurring Chan on so he continues. 

"What would other think if they found out eh? Their perfect Woojin is actually a homo? Wha-" 

The slap on his face is numbing, he literally couldnt feel anything for a second. He couldn't even speak. Chan looks up and Woojin slaps the other side even harder than the last time and the impact sends him falling this time and he yelps. He looks up again and Woojin is staring furiously down at him. 

"How brave of you Chan." A twisted smile makes its way onto his face. That's when Chan knew, he fucked up. Big time. "How ironic that is, coming from you. Like you weren't the one begging for me to touch you." 

Chan tries to look down and ignore him but he's pulled forewards by his tie and he sputters as the tie gets tighter. 

'Shit, was Woojin trying to kill him?' 

Woojin looks calm and cheery as ever. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" 

"I'm s-sorry..." He manages to choke out but Woojin looks unimpressed. "Really sorry." Chan really hopes that he accepts his weak apology goes away now.

"I'll just have to punish you again. If you're not satisfied with what i gave you last time all you had to do was ask." 

He dives in for Chans neck first already sucking the skin there and starts trying to rip his tie off. 

"H-hey! Not here! Not now! Woojin, get off! Hey you bastard!"  
Chan frantically tries to push him away but his efforts prove to be fruitless. 

"Why? Its what you want isn't it?" 

"No-"

He's cut off by his own moan as Woojin rubs the ever growing hard on of his. 

"See, look at this." He mutters "If i'm a fag then god knows what you are." 

This time, it's Chan that glares, squinting his eyes at Woojin, trying his best to look pissed off than turned on. 

"Really..." Woojin sighs, still rather unbothered. "You drool and beg and cry for me to touch you, you get hard from just me hitting and choking you." 

Chan doesn't anything, opting to just stay silent and let Woojin have his way until he grows bored or decides he"s done.

"Are you a fag or are you just a masochist?" 

Chan spits at him in response. He gets hit across his face and he yelps. Then straight across his chest and he lets out a groan. Then Woojin kicks him across his torso, where his abs would be and he could barely let out a sound. Woojins shoe is on his crotch now and he presses into it, hard and Chan whimpers. He can feel his underwear getting soaked. He doesn't even know he liked this or why he did, but Woojin touching him and everything felt kind of wrong but much too good to bother about. 

"So what should i do with you? I'll let you decide."  
Woojin smiles sweetly down at Chan like he wasn't pressing his dick flat like a pancake. 

"Tell me what to do, what will finally satisfy you."

Fuck it. Woojin can know the truth later, right now Chan wants to feel good and making the boy all riled up and getting a good hard hate fuck was all he needed. 

"Punish me. Fuck me." 

The floor is uncomfortable as he gets shoved face first into it but Woojin's hands feel nice and warm across his shoulder blades. Then he gets turned over. 

"No. I have a better idea, something i've been wanting to try for a while now." 

Woojin then stradles his lap and unzips both their pants. 

"Consider this your punishment Chan. I'm going to ride you until i'm fully satisfied and if you dare try to touch me or cum before i do, you'll regret it. Okay?" 

He is menacing like this, it instills some sort of fear coursing through him but Chan likes it. 

He breathes out a yes and soon his hands are being forced back and Woojins bottom half is naked. 

"Wait don't you have to-" 

"I've already prepared myself. Now, one more peep out of you and i'll gag you." 

Woojin slides onto his cock and god, already it felt like ectasy. Woojin seems to be enjoying it too, by the way he lets his head back and sighs, immediatly looking a little more hazed. 

Then he starts moving his hips and that's when Chan thinks, that it was heaven. Even if he said he prepared himself, he was so incredibly tight, it could have cut Chans dick off if it were any tighter. He can't help but to moan. 

"Do you like this? I told you this was about me, not you?" 

Chan can only nod his head yes and look up to Woojin, eyes glossy and pleading.

"Look at you, like being a fuck toy? Just a dildo for me to use." 

"Ah fuck- yes- ah." 

Woojin grabs ahold of his tie again and pulls, and the pressure is new, but so pleasant, so good. 

"Fucking slut. You're a slut for it even both ways. Pathetic bitch."

Chan eats it all up, every filthy word that comes out of his mouth and whimpers when Woojin spits on him.

He feels like he's being manuvered, pulled about, like he's being controlled as Woojin continues to ride him, little moans slipping out all while maintaining a grip on Chans tie, almost like a leash. 

"Mmm~ this is supposed to be punishment but i- ah shit- have to say, your cock isn't all that useless- oh fuck, right there, don't fucking st- ah!" 

Chan shifts his hips a little, and manages to find the right angle, the one that made his insides feel warm and tingly too. Nobody is talking now, just a mixture of skin on skin and moans. 

Woojin looks beautiful, riding Chans cock, mouth open ajar, eyes unfocused- he may like getting a rise out of Woojin, but making him feel good, was so much better. 

Hes thought about it, why does he like making Woojin pissed off but also pleasured like this? It was so complicated. 

He can feel Woojin tightening against him, a sign that hes close and he sure hopes so because too, because Chan's almost at his limit. 

"I've roughed you up enough, wanna be redeemed?" 

Chan nods eagerly, resisting the urge to kiss and mark up Woojins neck, like the other had done to him, wherever there was no tie. 

"Then, just fuck me, touch me, whatever." 

Chan is all over him in seconds, flipping them over so Woojin is under him and fucking into him so fast, at just the angle Woojin likes too. Woojin's still got his deathgrip on his tie, lightly choking him and Chan finally dives in, leaving wet kisses along his neck and just getting close. 

Woojin does look stunning like this, he doesn't know why he suddenly thinks that he's so etheral, especially at times like this but he can't be bothered with anything other than the fact he's fucking him. 

Chan gets a hand around his cock and Woojin makes a sound close to a sob, urging him to do it, so he does. He tries to finish him off in time with his thrusts while holding back himself. He guessed part of him liked being under Woojins control, even if he was fucking him. 

"Oh fuck im close- ah!" 

Woojin looks close to tears when he finally comes, all over both their torsos, moaning sweetly and panting for breath. 

"Come on Chan you can do it." 

Chan is upright now, just chasing for his oragsm, barely milking Woojins through his. 

With his chokehold on Chan, Woojin uses his spare hand to touch him; stroking down his chest, his upper back and shoulder, kneading his ass and then cups his face. Chan leans into the touch as he releases into him, moaning and gasping and Woojin lets go of his tie. 

"No- more, keep doing it, please." 

"Damn." But Woojin smirks "Masochistic bitch." 

He hold the tie again, pulling harshly making Chan whine as he finishes off. He's mess now, drooling with tears in his eyes, Woojin coos at him. 

He pulls out and watches his cum drip out of Woojin and if he weren't so exhausted, he would have, one hundred percent, gotten hard again. 

 

-

 

Fully clothed and cleaned up now, Chan and Woojin sit on the ledge of the roof. It's a miracle no one had found them, but then again, nobody ever went up there. 

What was Chan going to do, he'd have to tell him he lied about the whole thing and then what? 

"Hey Woojin..." 

Woojins turns his head over "Yeah?" 

"I wanna say something, i uh, lied-" 

"Lied about vandalizing my locker? Yeah i know." 

Chan chokes on the air he was breathing in. 

"What?" 

"I can guess when you're lying. Besides i saw the back and side of whoever was doing it, definately not you, his hair was black." 

"Then why did you blame me?" 

"I wanted to see if you were the mind behind it, if you paid someone to do it." 

"Why would i do that?" He frowned.

"Because you hate me..."

"No- no i don't." 

"Really? Cause it's hard to tell." 

Their conversation is turning slightly bitter and Chan knows he has to fix this. 

"I really don't but for some reason, i just felt some kinda way to you, i just couldn't leave you alone. I had to see some kind of reaction from you and i- i didn't know why. I thought it was cause i hated you but that isn't the case. I really- ugh." 

He slouches over, avoiding his eyes. He probably revealed to much now, he should have never come up here. 

"That's cute."

"That's it?" 

"Yeah. Well from what i hear, i think you're just a little infatuated with me but i can say that i very well feel the same for you. You've bullied me and now it's like this. Ironic right?" 

Woojin is so casual about this, no hesitation at all. He just hits you with everything all at once. 

Infatuation? Did he really have a crush on him. Bullying your crush though, was he five? It couldn't have been a crush- could it? It couldn"t have been, no.

Yeah he may think that he was stupidly handsome and ridiculously cute from the start, that he was too smart and sharp tongued for his own good, a perfect mix of duality, both adorable and crazy sexy and- oh god.  
Its a crush isn't it? He had a whole ass crush on Woojin and this is how he was treating it. He didn"t know whether to cry or not. And Woojin suposedly felt the same way? That has to be a joke.

"Yes Chan, i like you. I really do. Not just for your looks or the sex. I really, genuinly like you and that's why i want to be friends and get closer. I always have." 

He continues "Besides if you wanted some rough sex all you had to do was ask." 

Chan frowns at that while Woojin giggles without hesitation and he takes in the way his eyes crinkle and sparkle under the sun.

Although their relationship may have been a little twisted in the beginnging, not typical of your cute highschool lovestory, were Chan and Woojin typical? 

"Me too. And i'm sorry i've been a giant fucking dickhead. Friends sound good but getting closer sound even better." 

Woojin leans in for a kiss on the lips, and Chan gives back. They linger before pulling apart, a teeny, tiny smile on his face. 

"Say, why don't we catch this bitch who vandalized my locker." 

"Will you let me beat him up for you?" 

"Wow how chivalrous. I wouldn't get this special treatment a day ago."

"Shut up. What will you do? Report me?" 

"Yes, i will- and because you've broken a rule i'd have to punish you for it no?"

"Then i'd beat up the entire school." 

"Masochist." 

"Freak."

"Says you." 

"Die." 

Woojin laughs and damn, his eyes really do sparkle. 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its like 2 am i dont really have anything to say to redeem myself. But still i will ask: should i continue this?
> 
> Twt: peonymangoes

**Author's Note:**

> Smuts gonna come soon ufufufufu~ 
> 
> Also just something about deliquent bad boys who are all tough assholes being teased and put back in their place just does something to me ya know..? Ufffgh
> 
> Expect to see a lot of that coming from me i guess. Lolololol
> 
> Twt: peonymangoes


End file.
